


Photographs and Memories

by ThePlatypusPrincess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela wants to know things, From the beginning, M/M, Memories, Moira Tech, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overwatch - Freeform, Pseudoscience, memory diving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlatypusPrincess/pseuds/ThePlatypusPrincess
Summary: Angela and Ana want to get to the truth of the matter and Moira provides an unorthodox answer.Also known as "The Complete History of Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes from the Very First Day Up 'Til Now."





	Photographs and Memories

Mercy scowled down at Jack in a half hearted attempt to disguise her deep unease at the man currently lying on the infirmary bed. “Mein Gott, Jack what happened? Didn't Ana ever teach you how to dodge?” 

 

Jack gave a bit of a lopsided grin on account of the already scabbing blood on the side of his mouth. “Never was good at it.” 

 

The sniper in question looked grim as she plucked one too many darts from Jack's leg. “He never was a good listener.” She scoffed as Angela replaced the alchemic liquid with her own healing stream. “I'll have to replenish my whole supply because of you. Why didn't you take the shot, Jack? You could have avoided this whole mess.” 

 

The soldier glared at Ana, matching her intense gaze. “You know damn well why.” 

 

Angela shoved an arm between them. “I don't care why. Jack, I'm ordering you on rest until your hip knits back together.” She quickly jabbed a needle into his throat before he could protest and watched with grim satisfaction as he slumped down against the pillow, eyes sliding closed. 

 

Ana shook her head. “It takes an elephant tranquilizer to put that man down. I will have to get your recipe.” 

 

“I lied before.” 

 

“Hm?”

 

Angela crossed her arms and she floated from the room. “When I said I wasn't interested. Truth be told, I'm on fire with curiosity, but…” She trailed off as McCree strode into view with a smug-looking Sombra in tow. 

 

“Angie. Ana.” The cowboy tipped his hat as Sombra glowered at the cuff that connected them. “How's Jack?” 

 

“Gabriel shattered his hip but he'll live. He's lucky. Extremely lucky.” Ana focused her singular glare on Sombra. “Anything out of this one?” 

 

“I'm right here!”

 

“Not yet,” McCree steamrolled over her. “But Mei is playin’ prison guard over her ice block full o’ shadowy prick. Jamie's down there with her.” Jesse smirked. “Didn't think he was invested in us yet but the bastard's not letting Reaper out of his sight. Something about ‘he tried to kill me before and I ain't lettin’ him out o’ me sight.’” The atrocious attempt at an Aussie accent brought a small smile to Angela's face as she scanned Sombra. 

 

“You're no worse for wear. Winston will want to speak to you. Ana, I have something I would like to run by you.” 

 

McCree nodded and tugged the hacker behind him off to Winston's office. 

 

Angela fidgeted as she glanced toward the small hidden door they both knew led to Moira's old portal to hell, or, as she called it, Erebor. “I… I know you don't know the full story about them, but this type of blatant brutality has to come from somewhere other than what Talon did to him.” 

 

“What do you propose? I've already told you everything I know from what I witnessed in the original old guard.” 

 

“That's just it… I think we need to dig deeper…” 

 

Angela glanced around and pressed the slightly lighter wall panel that triggered the hidden door. Ana cocked an eyebrow but followed as Angela navigated her way down the narrow passage. 

 

The lab was just as the madwoman had left it; dusty and forlorn and covered in remnants and relics of the past. Angela lifted a drape off of a small device on a table. 

 

“When Moira fled Overwatch, a lot of her tech was lost. She knew something was wrong, just like McCree, and stashed what she could at Watchpoint Gibraltar. I recognized this shortly after the recall as I wanted to see if any of her old gear was salvageable for our medical unit.” She blew a little dust off the compact. “You remember when we brought in Genji? When we fixed him? He couldn't remember much of anything and refused to believe anything we told him and Moira offered me this to help.” 

 

Ana snorted. “Moira being voluntarily helpful? Did she have a concussion?” 

 

“I know,” mumbled Angela, popping open the box to reveal nodes and a screen along with a few wire ports. “It surprised me as well. But it was genuine. She did have an immediate soft spot for that boy and was genuinely interested in his welfare, but also it gave her a chance to test out her latest crackpot invention. It works… but it's…” Angela sighed. “It's a memory scanner. I think she wanted to test just how far in her own memory she could go solely to see how genetics affect neurotransmitters dealing with memory. It was painful to watch him see just how much he remembered of the… incident… and the surgeries afterwards, but it did help him start the healing process in a way. Faced with his own memory there was no way to not accept the reality of his situation.” 

 

Ana frowned at it. “I'm not liking where this is going.” 

 

“It's perfectly safe. I used it on myself to re-live a lecture I'd forgotten in order to help with the fair number of traumatic injuries we had early on.” Angela took a deep breath. “I would like to use it on Jack, with his permission of course,” she quickly added. “There is no record of anything but their public relationship and we only know what you and a few members of the original six told us. Even that is spotty at best. Jack is so tight-lipped about everything and has so many walls I doubt even he could break them down without help. Like it or not, Reyes is under our roof and I'm not going to let them kill each other over a conflict we know nothing about.” 

 

Ana fiddled with her braid. “You know that's still only half the story. You'd have to use it on Gabriel as well and I doubt he would be so inclined.” 

 

“I need to know, Ana. At least this way we can get a little insight into what went on behind closed doors before. He's never told us and he will continue to be a stubborn mule unless we fish it out of him. The archives only have official information. I need what is between the lines.” 

 

“He'll fight you every step of the way.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“Good.” Ana allowed a small smile to grace her face. “If you are going fishing for memories, where will you start?” 

 

Angela closed the box and marched through the hallway toward the new guard. “I'm going back to the very beginning: day one of that cursed program!” 

**Author's Note:**

> (Getting this out of the way: yes, the title did come from the Jim Croce song.)
> 
> So, I'm not sure where this is going, but the vague Idea is sort of coming together. It'll get there. 
> 
> I hope you like it. This is really fun to write as I've really wanted to dive into the relationship from start to finish for a while now.
> 
> Tags will be added as it goes. 
> 
> Beta read by WhoGeek.


End file.
